Gallozon
Overview Gallazon is a new species of giant dragon. He resembles that of a classic European Dragon. He has a hide of impenetrable, green scales. His back horns are dark brown, with 6 black stripes, slightly separated, from each other. His snout(Another word for nose) is sharp and curved down. He has an under belly, that's also impenetrable, is yellow with black lines running down from his lower jaw and down to the tip of his tail. He has 2 fingers and one thumb. He has 3 toes on the front and 1 toe on the back. His wings are three-fingered, with a spike at the end of each and a "thumb", which is just a small spike, that doesn't move at all. He has 3 dark green, equilateral triangular spines on the back of his neck, 6 on his back and 9 on his tail, each spine is slightly separated from one another. He also has an equilateral triangular tail spade. His ears have 3 fingers, just like his wings, with 3 spikes on each, too. Both his wings and ears, are yellow on the front and dark green on the back. Unlike normal reptiles, Gallozon's eyes face forward, instead of at the side. Unlike normal dragons, Gallozon doesn't have double-jointed legs, therefore giving him an anthropomorphic body structure, perhaps the only dragon with an anthropomorphic body structure. His mother was an Yellow Air Dragon named Cylavia, his father was a Blue Sea Dragon named Koron, he has a half-sister or should I say (sisters)who are a two-headed dragon(flightless) named Tinia and Tanaya, another half-sister(s) who is a seven-headed dragon who's names are Salaly, Sylalvia, Shiraly, Satcy, Saraha, Sephania and Sonoya, and a beautiful wife, though not really a dragon, but a mutated variation of one(looks just like Gallozon, but smaller and more curvier)named Millra. Gallozon is also capable of flying, swimming and digging. His armor is so tough, not even swords, guns, missiles, rockets, bullets, or bombs can penetrate it. Origin Over a thousand years ago in the Dark Ages, when the Dragon King was in a green egg, other dragons disapproved of Cylavia's and Koron's mating partners, because it's not "natural" and they cast off their egg out of the ocean. After a few days, the egg was washed ashore on an island inhabited by Rock Dragons where a female one decided to bask in the sun and she spotted the egg, she was very curious of what it was so she went to investigate it, as she got close to it it began to hatch and Gallozon was born! She was admired of how cute he looks, so the Rock Dragon dubbed Narala decided to raised Gallozon as her son and bring the egg shells along to remind her of that day. As Gallozon began to mature, he left his new home and decided to explore the world. When Gallozon was sleeping in his cave (who he made for himself), he heard some one grumbling and he decided to investigate, and what it was, was a beautiful princess named Millra. She was frightened the second she heard him talk and saw him, but he said he didn't want to hurt her and wondered what's wrong and she said that her father, the king, is forcing her to be married to a prince he and the queen picked out for her(who is NOT her type at all), but she refuses and runs out of the room in rage and into her room crying. She doesn't want to be forced into marriage because the rules say "if the king and queen picks out a husband for the princess to marry, she must marry him by the next three weeks before the king and queens anniversary" and it makes things worse when the rules also say "if the princess finds an admirer on her own, the king and queen will have him executed and she has to marry the one the king and queen picked out only for her". The Princess needed some time to think, so she escaped from the castle and into the forest. Gallozon was astonished by what she said and he said "That's...that's awful", it was then Gallozon decided if she wanted to hang out some time sometime and she said "Sure, sounds fun". As three weeks went by and the two were watching the sunrise, it was the time that Gallazon asked the princess to marry him. Unknowing to them, one of the kings knights(who was hiding in the bushes)found the princess and Gallozon talking, he decided to watch what's going on. Gallozon then proposes to Millra and she screams "YES!!!!!!!!!!!" and the knight was shocked to here what the princess said. Gallozon bellows in happiness, that was when he thought of an idea where to get married, he knows a wizard at an arctic island who's good at planning weddings, so Gallozon picked up Millra in his hands and flew off into the sunrise and the knight ran to tell the king what had happened, the king and queen were furious at what they had heard, their own daughter betrayed them and the rules say "if the princess marries a dragon, both will be executed, immediately"! The king sent out the whole army to find his betrayed daughter and Gallozon. It was then then that Gallozon and the princess arrived at the cottage of the wizard on a cliff, Agamanasin. It was then Gallozon began to feel woozy being in a cold climate. The wizard questioned Millra why she wanted to marry Gallozon, and as she explained why, Agamanasin said that it's very romantic and decided to set up the wedding immediately. The wizard exclaimed it was time to exchange gifts, Gallozon's gift was a necklace he made with the shells of the egg he hatched from, Millra said it's beautiful, but it's too big for her and it reminded her of a potion she and the wizard made, it's made of Gallozon's scales, tears, horn shavings and spit. What it will do, if Millra drinks the potion she will grow and obtain his looks. At this point, the king, queen and the army found the two reached them on the cliff and the king exclaimed "Halt! Stop this madness!". The princess was shocked to see her father enraged and he said "come along now, daughter, so we can take your head off"(bunch of jerks). "No" said the princess, she began to drink the potion and when the vile was empty, she changed into an exact giant duplicate, almost resembling Gallozon. The king was horrified to what had happened. It was then, the two dragons slipped and fell on a giant icy raft, then the cliff crumbled into chunks falling onto the two giants, Gallozon wanted to save his wife by blasting the chunks with his flames, but by the amount of ice he was laying on, it was too late. The two were frozen in an icy tomb and the ice raft broke free from its place. Up above, their ice tomb resembled a heart. They drifted out to sea, never to bee seen again by the king, queen or the army. Thousands of years later, the ice tomb was cracking and the two have finally awoken from their long sleep. It was then, the married couple spotted an island that looks perfect for them, so they swam to it and they both lived happily ever after. Energy System Gallozon regains energy by absorbing electricity through his horns Ranged Combat Gallozon can emit a deadly stream of flames from his mouth and unlike normal flames, these flames are highly explosive and can force an opponent to step back or fall to the ground. His fire balls can cause damage to opponents as well, but Gallozon must target his opponent precisely. While charged up fully by anything electric, Gallozon can zap an opponent if he can get close enough. Gallozon can use his wings for strong winds. Lastly, should an enemy hold Gallozon, he will have no choice but to surge a blast of heat from his body, throwing whatever touches him away. And much like a kangaroo(Duncan or Gorosaurus), Gallozon can perform this attack by using his tail to balance himself and leaning back with his legs forward and kick the opponent back, this move is called "The Kangaroo Kick", in addition, Gallozon can use the same techniques he does for The Kangaroo Kick, but can do it while running as well(only if the opponent is held in place) Grappling Gallozon is capable of lifting his opponent, with little effort, his tail can be used for balance as well. He can also pounce on an opponent as well. Melee Combat Gallozon's tail is an excellent primary melee tool. His tail is very flexible and can sometimes be used as a blunt weapon. His talons are also capable of laying down serious damage in melee combat, as well. Weakness Being a cold-blooded reptile, Gallozon cannot stand cold climates and will begin to get woozy and maybe pass out, especially if the cold surrounds him all around him. But he did it ounce for his wife. Category:Good Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Green Kaiju Category:Yellow Kaiju Category:Male kaiju Category:Fan Made Monsters